


Manta Rays

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And They Roller Skate, Boys In Love, But they tried, Cute, Did y'all know that manta rays are fucking huge, Fluff, Gay, Great now I'm ranting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, SO VERY GAY, and literally everything, they are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: Just some soft boys going roller skating.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Waves of Flowers- High School AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Manta Rays

**Author's Note:**

> As a PSA this is part of a high school AU, you don't need to read the other stories but it might be useful.

Ethan was sitting on a bench in the park bouncing his leg to the toon of a song playing in his head. Mark was coming to pick him up any minute now. He always got nervous when it came to events, what if it was the wrong time, or the wrong place and he looked like an idiot waiting for someone who was never going to show up. Luckily, all of the worries were disregarded when he heard the familiar screeching honk of Mark’s car. 

“Come on pretty boy, we’re going roller skating,” Mark called out from the rolled-down window. Ethan smiled fondly but rolled his eyes. He walked over to the car and pulled the passenger door open.

~~~~

Their talk in the car was mostly nonsense about a thousand different topics. Each random statement would lead to another one that was barely connected to the prior. Mark was just finishing talking about a dream where a group of people dressed as seagulls were chasing him in a desert. It was total bullshit that had Ethan laughing so hard his face hurt. After he was done, Ethan racked his brain for any stupid dreams he had recently. 

“Did you know manta rays are like 29 feet long, that’s like three times as long as I imagined them to be?” Ethan asked, turning to Mark.

“Are you sure?” Ethan nodded. “Positive?”

“The internet never lies man,” Ethan said as he tried to suppress some giggles. 

“How do you even know that?”

“I was up watching Criminal Minds, and in my highly sleep-deprived and overly caffeinated self wanted to know,” It was Mark that was laughing now, causing Ethan to join him. Mark liked to say Ethan was the one with the contagious laughter, but Ethan saw it as the other way around. Something about the way Mark would throw his head back and the joyous look on his face made Ethan want to join in. 

His laugh was something Ethan thought about late at night after he realized it was three am and he should stop watching Criminal Minds. He would sit and think about Mark's face and his voice and his laugh. It honestly scared Ethan how much he let Mark occupy his time and his thoughts. Sometimes he would try to stop himself from falling into the daze of love Mark pulled him into. But he knew it was futile, he was a boy in love. And after dating Mark since late fall he should know love trumps all, and thoughts of Mark were inescapable, even before they were together. 

“Hey idiot, I asked you a question,” Mark said, pulling him out of Ethan's bubble of thoughts.

“Which was..?”

Mark rolled his eyes, trying to act exasperated at Ethan, “Have you skated before?” This time he said it slowly and over-pronounced the words to mock Ethan slightly.

“I have, on several occasions actually. What about you?”

“No, but how hard can it be,” Mark said, his egotistical jokes like this one always slipping into the conversation somehow.

“I can’t wait for you to start skating and fuck up so badly,” 

“I’d never, it’s me after all,” 

~~~~

“I won’t mess up, I’m Mark. Skating is sooo easy,” Ethan laughed out as he watched Mark hold on to the side railing for dear life. 

“Oh shut up,” Mark groaned.

“Can the amazing Mark not handle that he can’t move on four wheels?” Mark ignored him and made an attempt to stand on his own. He was stable for a moment, but in trying to move lost balance. He reached for Ethan, determined to pull him down too. Ethan let out a yelp as both boys were pulled to the floor. “That is so unfair,” Ethan expressed as he and Mark pulled themselves from the hard wooden floor. 

“You were being a brat, it was totally fair,”

“You can just ask for help and then I don’t need to pick fun,” Mark made a face, “Let me guess, my egotistical boyfriend doesn’t do help, does he?” Mark opened his mouth, probably to protest being labeled as egotistical but Ethan ignored him and skated forward. 

“Fine, help me,” Ethan giggled and skated back towards Mark. he interlaced their fingers and began moving slowly forward and giving Mark some quick pointers.

~~~~

“They need better song choices,” Mark stated as they continued their way around to loop. 

“Is random 80s songs not cutting it for you,” Ethan inquired.

“Come on, we’re on a date. We need cute couple songs,”

“How come when I put them on you complain them, hmm?” Ethan nudged Mark with his shoulder and received a light slap in the arm in return. 

Then, a loud, monotone voice came on over the speaker. The women said all guests with blue wristbands had five minutes left before leaving the floor. Sadly. Ethan glanced at his wrist and saw the blue paper band. 

Had they already been in there for an hour? It made sense, logically, Mark had made progress to skating on his own now and they took a lunch break. But it felt so quick, they did so much but it felt like fifteen minutes. 

“Awe, I wish we could stay longer,” whined Ethan. 

“Can’t get enough of me,” Ethan shook his head, but couldn’t hide the blush or the stupid grin on his face from that comment.

“I just wish we could hang out longer,”

“Dude, we like, live at each other's houses,” Mark remarked.

“I know,” Ethan let out with a sigh.

Mark grabbed Ethan’s hand again and turned him to face himself. He placed both his hands on Ethan’s waist and gave a smile.

“You can come over to my house if you really want,” Ethan let out a light cheer before kissing Mark on the nose. Suddenly, Ethan moved from Mark’s grasp, so quickly Mark nearly fell again. He took several long glides forward.

“What the hell man?”

“We still have five minutes,” Ethan called over his shoulder as he continued to distance himself. “Let’s see how much you learned,” He gave a devilish grin and sped up, leaving Mark to race after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while because of anxiety (yay), but I got some inspiration from this new song by chloe moriondo (definitely check that out). So yeah, hope you enjoyed it. I was totally self projecting with Ethan staying up nd watching criminal minds and thinking about his crush and overall just being gay, so yeah.
> 
> This AU may get updated more because I'm taking a hiatus from my chapter fic (from no motivation, slowly hating it and anxiety), but I am working on a longer unrelated story so we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're staying safe. Love y'all!


End file.
